shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaguto Rinto
" Hello there fine ladies. My name is Kaguto Rinto and I am a master of the Angelic Fist Style. I know, I know, you are probably wondering what is the Angelic Fist Style. Well don't worry, I can explain it to you in great detail over a cup of nice warm tea. *wink* ''" Kaguto Rinto to a random women. ' Introduction Kagurto Rinto is a young Murican martial artist who has studied The Angelic Fist Formation and The Enlightenment. He is a helpless flirt with a heart of pure gold. He fights for his friends. He also has a strong sibling relationship with his older sister Anny Maplewood, who married into the Maplewood family. Appearance Kaguto stands five feet and ten inches tall. He has light blonde hair, which is cut short and kept messy. He has sea blue eyes that always seem to radiate a happy expression. His skin is a light peach color and is a smooth as a babies, though this is due to his angelic fist training. On a daily basic Kaguto switches clothing out. However his most iconic outfit is his white t-shirt with his dog tags hanging around his neck. His black leather jacket which is button up and not zipped. His pair of black cargo pants, which are stuffed into a pair of thick leather boots. Personality Kaguto is a helpless flirt and as a result he hits on every girl that walks by him. He calls this his great curse. The only females that he does not actually hit on is his six other sisters, with the exception being Anny. His flirting with Anny is more comedic than serious and is just the way the two of them get along, both of them being helpless flirts. Kaguto has a strong love for his sisters. However he is not over protective. If he feels like somebody is doing his sisters wrong he will step in immediately however he lets them do there own thing in the department of love. The reason for this is Kaguto's desire to not be a hypocrite. He hits on everyone's sisters so he can't really complain when somebody hits on his. Among all of his siblings however Kaguto likes Anny the best. He considers her to be his heterosexual life partner. This meaning that the two of them are extremely close, but not in a romantic way. Kaguto never takes any fight seriously, or rather his personality never takes anyting seriously. He likes everything to be light hearted and even when he is about to die he jokes and smiles. From his point life is a game and death is simply the reset button. He is a firm believer in reincarnation and as a result he does not cling to life. That being said that does not mean that Kaguto will not fight to live. Does not cling to life does not mean wishes to die. Death is just not a scary thing for him. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Angelic Fist Formation Fighting Moves '''Angelic Shock- Angelic Shock is a move were the user places both their hands in front of there body. They then turn there arms were their hands are vertically aligned and then clap and then open there palm. The technique causes the user to create a great amount of pressure in the palm of the hands. The pressure super heats the air. By opening the palm they release this pressure and super heated air out forward. The attack sends out a super heated blast of air to rip through the opponent. Angelic Fist- The Angelic fist is an advancement of the Angelic shock. This move however only uses one hand. The user clenches there fist with enough speed and strength that it begins to pressurize the air. Since only one hand is being used it takes a bit longer for the pressure to reach the right number. Taking advantage of this the user closes the distance between them an there opponent. They then slam their fist into the opponent and releases the pressurized air to blow through their body. Heavenly Resonance- Heavenly Resonance is a technique that requires the user to use all the muscles in there body. The move calls for the user to vibrate their entire body at once. The vibration causes the user to send out a shock wave that fires from all points of the body. The move was designed to knock multiple targets away at once. It works in a 360 degree sphere around the user. Angelic Break- it is a lesser form of Heavenly Resonance. It calls the user to create a vibration inside of the body using all of there muscles. The vibration is then transferred to the arm were it is delivered to the opponent through a palm strike. The vibration enter into the opponents body and causes damage to their insides by vibrating their unprepared organs. *'Angelic Explosion'- Angelic Explosion is one of the more rare moves in the style. It is a variation of Angelic Break. The user creates a vibration using all of their muscles. That vibration however is channeled though the body and sent though the users arm. The user then sends that force flying out of their body and onto the nearby air and water particles. The force is then lunched out in a forward causing the air to explode. The move is usually used to stop multiple projectiles coming from one direction. However it can also be used to send gigantic objects flying off in a single direction. *'Angelic Grace '- Angelic Grace is another variation of Angelic Break. The user follows the same steps as before, but instead of using the vibrations themselves as a force the user combines them with a cutting attack. The user of Angelic fist begins the move by covering there hand in haki. They then create the vibration in there body and send it toward the haki covered hand. The Haki covered hand is then made into a chop hand stance. The hand is then used to slice though there opponent. This is made possible due to the haki hardening and the speed in which the hand moves. As the hand cuts though flesh, steel, or whatever the target is, the vibration explode outward expanding the wound. Angles Step- Angles Step is the original name for Wind Walker technique used by Nya and Mops. The move was originally one of the Angelic Fist techniques that was stolen by Nya. Unknown to her she is actually using it at half efficiency. The Angles step is a feat were the user pushes off the air right before their foot touches the ground. This removes friction from the ground and stops the user from reeving the force of hitting the earth. Once one has completed the Angelic Fist Formation they will be able to achieve this feat while using three times the less energy than a person who did not. * Angle Beats - Angle Beats is a advance from of Angle's Step. Angle Beats is when the martial artist flings themselves off the air and shoots themselves forward at astonishing speed. *'Angelic Dragonfly' - Angelic Dragonfly is a move were the user of angelic fist moves so fast that it creates a sonic boom behind him. The master then uses this force to incapacitate multiple enemies around a area by just simply flying by them. *'Summer Lightning or Angelic Lightning' - Angelic Lightning, or called Summer Lightning by Kaguto is a angelic fist move where the user uses Angelic break in combination with Angelic Steps. The user kicks there way though the air at extreme speeds and then uses burst of Angelic Resonance to increase there speed and change directions. This allows the user to fly faster than even the most keen eye can see. When they move they look like lightning rippling though the sky. They zig zag across and toward there targets. Angles Gaze- This is a technique that calls upon the greater control gained from the training. The user forces more blood flow to enter into the eyes and gives the user better sight. This allows the user to see three times as far and to take notice of small details they would normally miss. Heavenly Wind Palm- The Heavenly Wind Palm is another technique that one does not necessary need to complete the training to do. However completing the training makes the move easier to do and creates greater force. The Heavenly Wind Palm is a technique were the user pushes against the air at high speeds. The air is shot forward in the shape of the users palm and slams into the target. Heavenly Spear- Heavenly spear is a move that is similar to Angelic Shock. The user closes both hands together and compress the air in between them. They did leap into the air and toss the compressed air downward at super sonic speed. The heated compressed air begins to erupt into flames as it descends. It smashes into its target and then explodes into a ball of fire. The user does not have to jump to use this attack. All moves can be made stronger by using haki Physical Strength Kaguto is not as strong as he appears. In one incident Kaguto punched a ship and flipped it over. However the force and power behind that punch came from Kaguto's speed. In truth Kaguto is only as strong as a panther. His strength surpass the normal limits of a normal guy, but when compared to the monsters that call themselves humans in the One Piece world Kaguto is nothing. However he makes up for that with the Angelic Fist lighting speed and the more speed he adds gives him more power. Agility Kaguto is a master of the Angelic Fist Style. This style of combat focuses on speed and agility as it's major points. However it should be noted that Kaguto can move at the speed of summer lightning due to a move called Summer Lightning. This move is written up in the move section. Endurance Kaguto is a user of the Angelic Fist. At a glance most people think that they would be frail and weak pretty boys, but they forget that the user of the style have trained and been hit by ever move in it. Kaguto can take a beating like any of the great warriors ot there. He can also fight for days due to his trained endurance. Mentally Kaguto is extremely tough. He can stay focus on his target even in the most extreme situations. This mental focus also translate to more focus haki abilities. Weapons Any weapons at all? Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Kaguto uses his Kenbushoku haki diffrently than most people. White most warriors would use this power to predict the future and dodge attacks Kaguto uses it more for directing his own attacks. You see once Kaguto starts using Summer Lightning and his more faster techniques he is unable to rely on his hearing, eyes, or smell. This forces him to find other ways of finding his opponents and directing his strikes. Kaguto uses his haki to direct his attacks so that he always strike true even with a barrage of attacks. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Standard Use Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Uses it to dominate females and turn them into fan girls. However he never uses it for immoral means. Relationships Crew Kaguto is a member of the volunteer forces in the Murican Army. He and several other citizens of Murica joined up to take part in the Battle of the Alamo. His sister is also one of those people who joined up. Inside of the group Kaguto is considered to be the annoying flirt, but a vital part to the army. He is the first one to always engage the enemy and the one who relays information. For that he is well respected, but every time he gains some level of respect he always pulls it back down with his wide range flirting. Family Kaguto has seven Sisters. Rain Rinto, May Rinto Hallowen, Risa Nisa Vista, Anny Rinto Maplewood, Annabelle Yarwick, Bella Ironbark, and Tiara Rinto Skullspliter. Among his sisters he likes Anny the best, but spends more time hanging out with Rain due to his siter leaving the house. The other sisters keep in touch though calls and letters, but most of them have moved away and live on different islands with there husbands. Allies/ Friends Enemies Hartmut Gold Andrew Phoenix Toni Tiger Other History Kaguto was the fifth child born in a family of eight. His sister Anny was born only thirty seconds before him. However that short time made a big difference in the lives between the two of them. Since Anny was the older of the two she was often placed in charge over Kaguto and often made decisions for the both of them. Some times Kaguto did not like it, but eventually he grew to simply accept it. His sister Anny first started the twin's martial arts career. She took a love to old kungfu stories and tales about The Great Martial Artist in murica. She began to study under a old man in the neighborhood who taught her Shattering Rock Style Martial Arts. Kaguto finally able to make a decision for himself decided to stay out of the classes and spent his days watching tv. He soon regretted it however as his older sister began to use her martial arts on him. Not wanting to be considered the weak one between the two Kaguto moved to study martial artis as well, but not Shattering Rock style. His sister used that, he wanted his own. For many years Kaguto would fight with his sister and lose. The Shattering Rock Style Martial Art was superior to anything he could learn from the local masters. As a result when Kaguto left home in search of a true master to teach him a true style of martial arts. He sought out the Draconic Fist Style master, Master John Ironskin. However Kaguto never made it to meet the man. In the middle of his journey Kaguto was ambushed by a group of slavers and taken captive. He was then smuggled off his home island and set to be sold in the World Government illegal slave market. However those plans turned to dust when the slaver gang got attacked by a rival smuggling band. During one of there raids they ended up capturing the son of the group of smugglers and the smuggler wanted him back. A fight broke out between the two groups out at sea and the smugglers won with ease. The leader of that smuggler was none other than Jex. Upon saving Kaguto Jex demanded payment. His payment came in the form of teaching him the Angelic Fist Formation. Spending the next two years training beside both Jex and his son Scott Kaguto learned the martial art. Satisfied with the results Kaguto returned home to battle his sister and to get a great fussing out by his parents. From that point on the two of them became dueling fools always challenging each other and improving there art. Eventually Kaguto's sister married off and moved away from the island. So did most of his sisters with the exception of the youngest Rain. Kaguto stayed back on the island due to him not being able to find a wife and someone needing to look after his youngest sister. His parents were far to busy to do so. Character Design Kaguto is based highly off Sain from Fire Emblem Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Related Articles Jex Angelic Fist Formation Category:Male Category:Angelic Fist Formation User Category:Martial Artist Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Murican Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Main Category:LordNoodleXIV HC Category:New World Characters Category:Characters Category:Pirate Category:Merchants Category:Trap Maker Category:Strategist Category:Redway Mercenaries Category:Mercenary Category:Wooden Dragon Pirates Category:Gurentaika